Quantum Perception
Also Known As *Quantum Awareness/Quantum Detection/Quantum Sense/Quantum Sensing Description This is the ability to psychically access sensory input from different versions of oneself. Uses/Applications (Pros) One with this ability can psychically access sensations that one has forgotten from the past, at will. In addition, one can psychically access sensations that one will encounter in the future, at will. Furthermore, one can psychically access senses from alternate-reality versions of oneself, at will. One can also psychically access senses from multiple versions of oneself at once (ie past and future, multiple past moments, multiple future moments, etc) , at will. One can even psychically access senses and sensations from alternate pasts or futures, at will. Weaknesses/Limitations (Cons) Users of this ability have access to a great wealth of sensations of sensory experiences, though it is not always easy to access. For example, sensations from the near past or near future is much easier to access than sensations from the distant past or distant future. However, if a Quantum Perceiver wanted to strengthen their sensory power to track a foe they had not yet met in person, it would be far more beneficial to put in more mental effort (accessing the version of their mind that had caught the foe's scent), than to take the easy route (borrowing from just a day ago, when the user had only just learned of the foe's diabolical plans). On a similar note, the mind often has difficulty grasping the concept of time, and so to make up for the paradox of accessing sensations that will be acquired in the future, the information is most commonly held in the short-term memory center of the brain. And thus, without certain other abilities in place, the sensation would be forgotten as quickly as, or likely quicker than, sensations gained through conventional means (ie present-tense experience). Even sensory power gained from alternate versions of the present can pose a challenge, in that the user must access the correct 'frequency' of the correct alter-version of their mind, that possesses the senses they require. Without proper training, one could end up channeling senses too dull (ie hearing impaired, vision impaired, totally deaf or totally blind) or senses too sharp for to properly function. What's more, one may channel superhuman perceptions, but perhaps a sort of unfit for the task at hand (ie channeling an alt-self with Gravity Perception, instead of Superhuman Smell to track the foe's scent). Similar/Related Abilities *Cross-Dimensional Awareness- This ability allows one to access sensory experiences from alternate-reality versions of oneself. *ESP- This ability allows the user to access various psychic equivalents (and superiors) to ordinary human-level senses. *Superhuman Awareness- This ability allows one to access higher awareness of the sensory experiences that are already available. *Superhuman Senses- This ability allows one to access sensory power from one or multiple versions of the self, to enhance the senses of the present-tense self. *Synergistic Perception- Sensory synergy with different versions of oneself. Confirmed Users Trivia Category:Superhuman Powers/Abilities Category:Mental/Psychic Category:Mystical/Magic Category:Gravity/Space/Void Category:Link/Bond/Connection Category:Particle/Wave/Quantum Category:Time/Age/Speed Category:Very Rare Category:Q